The disclosure herein is related to outdoor oven apparatus, e.g., for use in baking pizzas or the like.
Conventional outdoor ovens that use solid fuel (e.g. wood, charcoal, pellets, charcoal briquettes, coal) are often large and cumbersome and/or fail to provide adequate, or proper, and consistent cooking temperatures (e.g., cooking temperatures greater than or equal to 650 degrees Fahrenheit). Further, ovens capable of adequate and consistent cooking temperatures may require extensive preparation. For example, it often takes many hours of preparation (e.g., tending a fire or coals, etc.) to bring the cooking temperatures of a classically-styled brick oven to adequate cooking temperatures, e.g., for Neapolitan pizza. Also, classically-styled brick ovens are often large, heavy, and built-in fixtures (e.g., in users' backyards). Further, for example, other ovens may require significant interaction (e.g., frequent tending to the fuel sources, frequent adjustment, etc.) to maintain adequate cooking temperatures.